Beneath These Stars
by dreamsinwords001
Summary: "Nami watched, perplexed, as a strange combination of emotions passed over Zoro's face. Was he blushing? She was spellbound by the display. Was he even capable of blushing? 'Since you were so bummed out – about the date thing I mean – we can hang out here and…drink? '" Nami's disastrous date leads to an unexpected evening spent with a certain swordsman. Valentine's Day one shot.


Disclaimer: One Piece does not belong to me.

As promised, here is the Zoro x Nami Valentine's themed one shot. It ended up having some of drama, humor, and of course, romance - so a bit of everything really! Enjoy!

Beneath These Stars

* * *

The storefront window was a mosaic of pink and red. Bathed beneath the rosy hue, an enlarged photo stood prominent. Hands intertwined, a smiling couple stood; a frozen image of black and white. Spotlights, strategically placed at the window's floor, drew the eye to the sparkling necklace encircling the nameless woman's neck. Dark, cursive lettering at the bottom of the image imparted a tag-line's worth of wisdom. _**With the gift of Jacque's Jewelry - her smile will never fade**_.

Pausing in front of the bright window, Nami's eyes traced the display. The necklace, its large jewels glittering beneath the glare, had first caught her eye. But as her steps slowed, the smiling couple became the focus of her attention. Gloved hands met at the center of the image. The intimacy of their interlaced fingers was made to seem real by the subtle tilting of their heads, the attention of their gazes and the singular focus each seemed to devote to the other. Of course, they were models. None of it was real. But perhaps – if squinting – one could pretend for a moment that it might be.

Now, fully stopped in front of the display, Nami looked back to the image of the necklace which had originally captured her attention. Now _that_ was something she understood. Embedded within the shining silver, bright gems had been painstakingly placed. The gems themselves would be worth a small fortune. The necklace was a prize. Yes, that was something Nami could understand. As for the smiling couple – in looking back to the frozen pair, Nami caught her own image in the window. Her reflection, translucent upon the bright glass, was interposed upon them.

Her arms dangled at her sides, shopping bags weighing down each hand. She looked to the orange hair flowing over her shoulders, her jaw's delicate curve, the pout of her lips; and was satisfied to note that they rivaled that of the female model. But where the model's lips curved up, hers curved down. There was no accompanying image beside her.

Lifting her bags, Nami abruptly turned from the display. The rest of the street was much the same. Bright stores lined the cobblestoned street; each window glowing varying shades of rose. She supposed she couldn't fault the shopping district. After all, today _was _the namesake of a certain Saint Valentine – who happened to be the patron saint of the town. The small island they had landed upon seemed to lend itself to the romantic.

Watery canals bisected the city, flowing between buildings and beneath raised roads. Stringed lights dangled over the waterways; their sparkling image seemed to dance upon the dark ripples. Traveling in both directions, wooden boats meandered the watery roadways.

Ahead, a couple walked along the water's edge. Enjoined hands swung between them. As they passed beneath a bridge, the taller of the two tugged the other into a kiss.

Averting her eyes, Nami sped her steps as she passed them by. From down the street, she could hear the jubilant hum of a violin. The player was nowhere near as talented as Brook – but the sound made her think of the skeleton all the same. When she reached the source of the noise, she found dancers encircling the lone player. Paired off, they spun intricate routines upon the paved square. As she passed, Nami's eyes followed the dancers. They too were smiling. They looked – happy.

Hiking her bags, the navigator continued on. The Sunny wasn't far. For the remainder of the journey, she strove to keep her eyes from wandering towards either the bright displays or the people that walked by, illuminated beneath them.

Perhaps it was the island's particularly romantic atmosphere – the waterways, the lights, the dancing. Maybe it was the day which carried with it implicit expectations of love and affection. But as she walked to the ship, despite the bags that weighed heavily against her palms, she felt – lacking. Being in this town, on this day, she couldn't help but feel that she had missed out on a fundamental experience.

No more than a child when she had pledged to work for Arlong, she had devoted her life towards saving her village. In all the years she worked to save money for her town, she had a singular focus. There had hardly been any time to devote her herself, let alone to go on a date – not a real one anyway. Fake dates to steal from gullible pirates didn't count. Every valentine's day had passed just like any other – another day to steal money for her town.

Not that she really even bought into the holiday itself. It was as commercialized as anything else – the glowing storefronts were evidence enough of that. But still – Nami's gaze, wandering despite her wishes, had found its way to a young couple leaning over a candle-lit table. He spoke, she smiled. Flickering light illuminated their clasped hands. Still – it would be nice to see, even once, what it was like.

For even after she'd been freed from Arlong's clutches, the opportunities for romance had been hardly bountiful. They rarely stayed at a single island for longer than a few days; and the only eight people that she did see on a regular basis weren't exactly her ideal dating material.

All too soon the Sunny loomed in front of her. Its deck, alit under the soft glow of a lantern, seemed especially dim in comparison to the bright lights and revelry she had left behind. Adjusting her bags, she glanced once more over her shoulder. Colorful lanterns and stringed lights illuminated the path behind her. A balmy breeze carried with it the violin's distant song. Every trembling note seemed to beckon. At that moment, a decision was made.

So what if she'd missed opportunities at dates and romance? There was nothing to stop her from making up for lost time now. Surely there were others out in the city not yet enjoying the company of another. And if there were a few single souls left amongst the lights, she was more than confident in her ability to snag one for the evening. Nami glanced down at her bags; silken fabric peeked from between the paper folds. Besides – she had just the outfit.

* * *

Leaving her room, the deck was as quiet as when she arrived. The rest of the crew had left to enjoy the island earlier that afternoon – the same time as her. She had lost them to the crowds early on. But she hadn't minded – the shops were what beckoned her.

Now, it was barely past seven. They likely wouldn't be back for another few hours. Crossing the deck, her heels clicked against the wood. Cool wind, fresh off the ocean, tugged at her dress. The silk material lay lightly against her skin. Deep blue, with a plunging neckline and artfully twisting straps, the dress had immediately caught her eye. Ten minutes of negotiating earned her a price that was acceptable. And it had been worth every penny. Gliding across the deck, she relished the feeling of the delicate fabric against her skin.

"Where are you going dressed like that?"

Squealing, Nami twirled around, miraculously maintaining balance on her pointed heels.

Leaning back against the mast, with his legs folded in front of him and a sake bottle in his lap, Zoro sat.

Panting, Nami held a hand against her chest. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!"

In reply, Zoro took a leisurely sip from the bottle. "You were the one who told me I had to stay and watch the ship – to make sure no one-" he lifted two fingers, pantomiming a quote, "_steals your treasure_."

Ah. That was right. With her heart finally slowing, Nami was able to recall the rather one-sided conversation that had taken place between she and Zoro earlier that day. She perhaps felt a _slight_ twinge of guilt at the fact that he had actually stayed while everyone else – herself included – had gotten to enjoy the island.

Tapping her toe, Nami made a quick decision. She may have been overemphasizing the importance of the "treasure" that the Sunny held – as it currently amounted to a couple thousand berries and a small chest of miscellaneous goods that she had recently nicked from a marine lodge. Altogether it wasn't much of a boon for even the poorest of would-be thieves.

"Alright. I release you from your duty." She waved toward the shining docks. "Go enjoy the island."

Zoro took another swig of sake. "Nah. I'm already comfortable here."

Rolling her eyes, Nami lifted her purse to her shoulder. So much for trying to be nice. She turned, intent on leaving him to his sake. But at his called question, she had to pause.

"You never answered. Where are you going?"

Lifting her chin, she glanced haughtily over her shoulder. "A date."

"You have a date?" The question oozed skepticism.

"No – but I'm going to get one."

Setting his bottle on the deck, Zoro frowned. "Why?" He seemed genuinely confused.

At his question, Nami heaved a heavy sigh. At this rate she wasn't going to make it off the damn ship. "Because," Her voice emerged high; each word was spoken with false patience. "Today – February 14th – yeah? It's actually a widely recognized holiday. Valentine's Day. On Valentine's day, most people – normal people – go out on dates with other people – do _romantic _things. I'm going to give it a shot."

"Huh." Zoro crossed his arms, leaning back against the mast. "I've never heard of it."

Nami resisted a very real and present urge to slap her forehead. "Of course you haven't." Turning, she gave a flippant wave over her shoulder. "I'm off!"

"Oi! You're just going to go wandering around?"

Still walking, Nami didn't bother to turn. "That's the plan. Wander until I find a handsome man."

"Sounds like a terrible plan."

Climbing down the gangplank, she called over her shoulder. "It's a good thing no one asked you!"

Any potential reply was lost to the idle slap of waves against the dock. As Nami passed beneath a low string of lanterns, she pushed Zoro's words from her head. What did he know? It was a great plan.

Nami squared her shoulders as the town's beguiling glow grew before her. Tonight she was bound and determined to go on her first real date. As she entered the town, she toyed with fantasies of what the night might entail. _A romantic dinner, moonlit walk by the canal, a gift – maybe a necklace or two, and of course - a kiss_. Nami found herself grinning. If the night went well, she wouldn't even pickpocket him – most likely.

It was at that exact moment, that a single individual passed by her line of vision. Pivoting, Nami's gaze traveled up his figure. Fitted pants, a pressed shirt, broad shoulders beneath said shirt, and – _wow_. A firm jaw, curved lips, black curs and deep hazel eyes set beneath dark brows; all added together, they equaled one very handsome man - who was now looking at her. Caught staring, Nami felt herself flush.

Laughing, the stranger responded to her embarrassment with a crooked smile. With easy, confident steps, he crossed the street in her direction. Mollified by his grin, she tucked her hair behind her ear and waited.

As he stepped up to the curve his eyes flicked once over her figure before settling on her face. "I can't believe my eyes. A beautiful woman like yourself - alone on such an evening?"

Of course – she had caught a Sanji. But Nami nonetheless found herself smiling as she met his gaze. So what if he liked to talk up the ladies? The syrupy sweet compliments that would annoy her after a span of days would be just fine for the night. And this was just a date – three hours at most. For that, Mr. Tall Dark and Handsome would do just fine.

Raising her brows, she perched a hand on her hip. "What about yourself? No pretty woman to keep you company?"

"I believe I just found her."

Nami grinned at his smooth line. This guy knew how to talk.

"This city's beautiful. Can you give me an evening that can match it?"

Lifting her hand, he pressed a light kiss upon the backs of her fingers. "I can assure you, it will far exceed it-" He hesitated. "miss-"

"Nami."

His smile widened. "Nami. Call me Raphael." Turning, he offered his arm.

Wildly pleased at her success, Nami hooked her hand in the crook of his arm. As he guided her through the jostling streets, she raised her voice to be heard over the nearby music. "Why didn't you have any plans for tonight?"

"Would you believe it – I was stood up." Before she could inquire further, he was speaking again. "Are you hungry?"

Actually, she was. The last time she had eaten had been on the Sunny that morning. "I'm starving!"

"Excellent! I will take you to my favorite restaurant." His steps hesitated for the briefest of moments. "Actually – it is right past my house. Do you mind if we make a quick stop? I would like to pick something up."

"What is it?"

He winked. "A surprise." Pressing his free hand over hers, he guided her from the street. "It's not far – I promise."

At his words, something niggled at Nami's consciousness. It was eerily similar to the unease she felt in the moments before a storm. But Raphael smiled down at her, and Nami pushed the strange feeling aside. She wasn't on the ocean and this handsome man certainly wasn't a storm. She was about to have her first real date – she wasn't about to let a single, nameless feeling dissuade her. Anyway, it was probably just nerves.

However, as they passed from the main street to a narrower side path, the feeling persisted. When he turned, pulling her down an even thinner street where the light didn't quite reach, the feeling pounded at the back of her head – urgent. As the walls rose on either side of her, her stomach roiled and her breaths came faster. Something was wrong – her body's visceral reaction was proof – her subconscious screamed it.

Digging in her heels, Nami pulled her arm back. The metal of her clima-tact pressed reassuringly against her thigh. She wouldn't reach for it – yet. When her arm slipped from beneath his, Raphael turned, surprised.

"I changed my mind. I don't want to go."

His eyes were wide, disarming. "But my lovely Nami, it's just around the corner."

"I want to go back."

Hands raised in a placating gesture, he took a step towards her. "Come on now. We're almost there."

"I don't-"

Faster than she could react, his arm was around her. Yanked against his body, she managed a strangled shriek before his other hand pressed hard over her mouth. She had been right about the bulky shoulders. His arm wrapped completely around her chest, immobilizing both of her arms. Straining her fingers, she vainly tried to reach the clima-tact hidden a mere inches away.

His grip tightened. "Now, now. You won't be needing any weapon." When he spoke, his breath was hot against her ear. Shuddering, Nami twisted in his grasp. "Don't make this difficult my little cat burglar."

Nami froze.

"I recognized your face. If I give you to the marines – do you think they will pay me?"

Squealing against his palm, Nami began to struggle in earnest.

When he next spoke, she felt the movement of his lips against her ear. "But they wouldn't care what condition you're in. I think for now we'll have some fun." The hand covering her mouth lowered to grip her jaw. Jerking her head up, he exposed her neck. His lips, accompanied by his sickeningly warm breath traced her neck.

Teeth clenched, Nami shuddered in revulsion. "I'm going to electrocute your ass – and then – then – when Luffy and everyone else gets to you, you're gonna wish you'd never been born."

"I wouldn't count on it dear. The only wish _I'm _going to be making is to spend some lovely time together before handing you off to the marines."

When his lips were midway down her neck, her assailant halted.

"You might want to reconsider that wish."

Breathing out, Nami sagged in her attacker's arms. Zoro's voice, cold and dangerously quiet was the most wonderful sound she'd heard all day. Slowly twisting, she was just able to make out the outline of the blade that pressed firmly against Raphael's neck. Beneath the metal's edge, her attacker's jugular pulsated; it's rhythm, a near-frantic rate.

Pressing the katana more firmly against his skin, Zoro stepped from the shadows. "If you value the blood pumping through that vein-" His hand twitched, giving the sword a nudge. "you'll remove your hands."

Sweaty fingers peeled from her jaw. When his lips lifted from her neck, Nami could have cried with relief. When his arm lifted from around her chest, Nami stumbled forward, putting several feet between them.

A second katana in his grasp, Zoro advanced on his victim. "Are you hurt?" The question was directed at her, but his hard gaze didn't stray from the man before him.

"No." But even as she spoke, Nami rubbed at her neck, trying to erase the feeling of his lips upon her. She felt Zoro's gaze. Her movement hadn't been lost on the swordsman.

In a sudden, violent move, he shoved the dark-haired man against the wall. The bricks crumbled; a mosaic of cracks spread around the pinned man.

"Nami – go back to the street. I'll meet you there."

Nami looked once at the man pressed against the wall. His face was pale and his eyes were wide. Turning away, she obeyed the swordsman. Quick, unsteady steps lead her through the alley and back to the main road.

She stepped onto the bustling street numb to the sights and sounds around her. As the shock of her encounter slowly began to fade, like a lens twisting into focus, the world sharpened. But it wasn't what she remembered. The decorative lights and bright window displays seemed a parody of their former façade; the bouncing music was mocking. It felt foolish: to think that anything in her life could be normal. She was a wanted pirate; her face was plastered on posters all over the seas. Perhaps pirates simply couldn't afford the luxury of a casual evening with a stranger.

She lost track of the time as her gaze drifted over the nameless individuals who passed. Surely most of them were good people. How had she ended up with the maniac who wanted to turn her over to the marines? But no matter the place or the time – there would always be a risk. For anyone she met upon these seas, she would have to discern whether or not they were a threat. With the short periods that they spent on each island, who had the time? Perhaps there was a reason so many pirates were single.

When Zoro finally emerged from the alley, she truly had no idea of how much time had passed. Motionless, she watched as he scanned the street, one hand upon his sheathed blades. When his eyes at last found her, the hand dropped away. In several quick steps, he crossed the street. As he approached, she watched his eyes travel down her body. His gaze was pointed – clinical; checking for injury.

"I'm fine."

Having finished his inspection, he nodded.

"What did you do?"

Zoro's lips pressed in a thin hard line. His eyes shifted back to the alley. "Like you said – made him wish he'd never been born."

Nami ducked her head. It wasn't like the asshole didn't deserve it. But still - a part of her was morbidly curious - and concerned - as to what 'making someone wish they'd never been born' entailed.

The sound of her name roused her from her thoughts.

Zoro, already several steps down the street, looked over his shoulder. "I'm going back to the ship. You coming?"

Mutely, Nami nodded. For once, she had nothing to say. As she followed after the swordsman, she was ashamed to feel tears prickling at her eyes. Sure, she had been looking forward to the evening – but it was just a date. In the scheme of things it really shouldn't have mattered.

But as the tears welled, she conceded that perhaps it was about something more than the spectacular fail of a first date. Somehow - at some point - the idea of having something as novel as a date had come to represent the many experiences that she had missed in the course of her strained childhood and teenage years. She hadn't wanted to admit, even to herself, how excited she was by the prospect of finally taking part in one of the landmark opportunities she had missed out on. A small part of her had thought, just maybe, this evening would fill that gap. And now, walking back – still wearing the dress she had thought so nice – Nami felt the full force of the crushing disappointment at the failure of something she had unwittingly built up to mean so much.

With several rapid blinks the cobblestone blurred beneath her. So really, when the tears finally slid down her cheeks, it came as no surprise. Irritated, not by their presence, but by the fact that they seemed to be beyond her control, Nami rubbed the back of her hand across her face, attempting to erase the wet trails.

While the tears may have been expected - the hand that settled on her back was not. Several wet blinks later, found Zoro beside her. Rather than leading as he had been previously, he was now ushering her though the crowd, his large hand upon her back. She hadn't even seen him move.

The swordsman's face was a mask. He cleared his throat. When he spoke, his voice was low, tentative, as if he didn't quite know how to treat this version of Nami – with arms folded across her stomach and hot tears in her eyes. "Hey - come on. Let's just get back to the ship."

Nodding, Nami allowed herself to be led through the crowd. As they walked, Zoro ducked his head. His gaze repeatedly shifted between her and the path ahead. This lasted for several blocks. Nami was relieved when he finally spoke.

"Did he scare you?"

At the gruff question, she abruptly realized the reason for his stares: He was trying to pinpoint the reason for her tears. In all the time they had been together, she could count on one hand the number of times she had broken down in front of the crew.

"Yes – a little. But I've been through worse."

As they walked, Nami counted the cobblestones. The fading music filled the lull in the conversation. Zoro's glances continued.

It was another several minutes before he spoke again. His voice was still low, but this time there was an edge to his tone – it was hard, intangible, dangerous. "Did he hurt you?"

Perhaps Zoro was talking about more than physical scratches and bruises. He had seen her attacker's arm around her chest, his lips against her neck. There was more than one way to hurt a person.

Still, she shook her head. At the time, the unwanted advances had been terrifying. But she was finding that being in the presence of even one nakama – especially the swordsman who seemed to have a penchant for getting her out of sticky situations – went a long way towards soothing her nerves.

Still observing her, Zoro blew out a long breath. "Then why-"

Striving to settle the matter, if for no other reason than to be able to walk back to the ship in peace, Nami cut him off. "I'm just disappointed. Alright?"

If he stared at her any longer she was going to be concerned.

With a sigh, she reluctantly elaborated. "It was going to be my first – date." She continued counting cobblestones. "I'm sure growing up, none of our lives were all that normal – I just – I think I wanted to have a taste of what it might have been like."

When she looked up, Zoro's gaze was fixed steadily ahead. At least he had stopped staring. As they weaved through the crowds, his hand remained a steadying anchor upon her back.

When they at last reached the docks the Sunny was dark, still empty of the rest of the crew. Nami picked her way up the gangplank with Zoro following close behind. Yanking off her heels, she surveyed the dim ship. She hadn't been gone for more than a half an hour. It would be a while still before everyone else returned. Finding herself back at the Sunny, her grand plans for the evening dashed, she had no idea what to do. Fingering the heavy heels, she seriously debated calling it a night and simply going to bed. Her stomach, however, had other plans. Its protesting growl sounded loud and clear.

Rubbing his neck, Zoro looked to the kitchen. "Uh – Sanji might have left something in the fridge."

And that was how she found herself slumped over the table, watching as Zoro dug through the fridge. Unforgiving florescent light illuminated the swordsman's frown as he halfheartedly sifted through the contents of the refrigerator.

With her chin resting on her arms, Nami watched, curious, as Zoro's search slowed. His gaze seemed distant; he seemed far from focused on the food-scouting mission of which he had been employed.

"Find anything good?"

At her voice, he lifted his head. She cringed at the audible thud that sounded when the back of his skull struck the freezer door. Rubbing the back of his head, Zoro turned. He didn't seem unduly pained, and Nami wondered just how hard the swordsman's head was.

Still absently rubbing the back of his head, Zoro frowned. "Uh – yeah – maybe." He trailed into silence. The hand at the back of his head stilled. Meanwhile, his lips turned down as his brow furrowed in apparent consideration. "Um – what exactly do you do on a date?"

Nami's mouth dropped open. Tilting her head, she wondered if she'd heard him right. "Wha-?"

"You were making such a big deal about it before you left – what do you even do on one?"

After opening and closing her mouth several times, Nami's voice at last returned to her. Dumbfounded, her answer was automatic. "It's a date – you know – you eat, do something fun, maybe dance – anything really."

"Oh."

Nami watched, perplexed, as a strange combination of emotions passed over his face. Was he blushing? Nami was spellbound by the display. Was he even capable of blushing?

"Since you were so bummed out – about the date thing I mean – we can hang out here – and…drink?"

His proposition was met by silence.

Crossing his arms in a defensive position, he elaborated. "Obviously it's not the same as the – er – date that you were gonna have. But I guess we could eat – maybe play cards or something."

As he rambled, Nami was struck dumb. She couldn't form a coherent thought, let alone an intelligible sentence. Finally, she managed a single, pitchy syllable.

"Eh?!"

Zoro glanced away. "It just seemed like a big deal to you. And it's not like I have any plans." His cheeks were growing steadily redder. "We've got food and there's plenty to do here.." His voice trailed off. She hadn't realized the swordsman's skin was capable of achieving that specific shade.

Zoro suddenly shook his head. "You know what – forget I said anything. I was meaning to do some training anyway."

Each of his steps toward the door was accompanied by an unexpected tug in her gut. Guilt. It was plain that Zoro was, for once, just trying to do something nice. And he had really put himself out there in doing so. The still fading flush was evidence enough of that.

Clearing her throat, Nami stood. "Ah – no, actually. That sounds good."

Zoro stopped. It was difficult to read his face. Whether he was surprised, relieved, or even slightly concerned, it was impossible to tell. "Oh." He nodded. "Alright." He paused, his eyes narrowing. "Don't tell Sanji about this – or Luffy. Actually, don't tell anyone."

That was _more_ than fine by her. She didn't want to deal with the headache of Sanji's reaction any more than he did. With that established, the silence stretched between them. If this was a pseudo date, she was going to need a drink. "I'm getting some wine."

The bottle she dug from the pantry was cool to the touch. "So what are you going to make me for dinner?"

Startled into action, Zoro turned back to the fridge. His eyes glazed over as he stared over the patchwork of containers and cans. His blank stare in the face of the fridge's bright glow was not unlike a deer faced with headlights.

"Relax – I'll help." Returning to the pantry, she kneeled down. Choosing a container at random, she peeled a lid back. Pasta. Perfect. "Start boiling some water." She watched from the floor as Zoro opened several cupboards in search of an elusive pot. She still couldn't quite believe this was happening. "Top right."

With her direction, the pot was found. Miraculously, within minutes, it was filled and the water successfully brought to a boil. Glass of wine in hand, Nami upturned the contents of the container into the churning water.

The cluster of hard shells sat at the bottom of the swirling liquid. Zoro looked between her and the water.

"Baka. You need to stir it."

A curse and several opened drawers later, the swordsman stirred the pasta, his hand awkwardly fisted over the small utensil.

Pouring a second glass of wine, Nami shoved it in his hands, forcibly taking the wooden spoon from him.

Displaced from his spot by the stove, Zoro frowned. "You act like I don't know what I'm doing."

"Because you don't. You somehow managed to make stirring pasta look hard."

Zoro tossed back the red drink and reached for the bottle. "Well _I _know from experience that your supposed cooking skill isn't much greater than mine. I lived through the meals you made before we picked up dartboard brow."

"Whatever Zoro._ I_, at least, can make pasta – any idiot can do that."

* * *

Twenty minutes later found them both at the table, twin looks of disgruntlement upon their faces. Nami frowned, working the second tentative bite around her mouth. Across the table, Zoro's Adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed heavily. Clearing his throat, he downed another half-glass of wine.

"Nami. Why is the pasta chewy."

Pouting, she stared down at the offending plate. "Maybe it's supposed to-"

"There is no way it's supposed to taste like this. I don't think anything's supposed to taste like this."

Rather than reply, she took a sip from her own glass of wine. She glared at him over the rim. Setting the glass firmly on her table, she stared down at her plate, steeling herself for another bite.

"Nami – don't do this. Just admit it's bad."

Ignoring him, she scooped up another forkful. Glaring across the table, she worked the chewy meal between her teeth. Swallowing it down, she nearly choked. Before she could force herself to eat another bite, the plate was whisked away.

"I don't know what you did to make pasta into something this bad – but I feel like there's a very real chance it might kill you." Kicking the trashcan lid back, he unceremoniously dumped the contents of both plates into the bin. "It's for your own good."

Fork still hovering in mid-air, Nami stared. "You-"

"Chopper's not here and I would have no idea what to do if you keeled over from eating whatever _that_ was. It had to be done."

"Well what the hell are we going to eat now?"

"Anything. Anything but that."

* * *

Five minutes after that found them leaning over the table once more – this time, a tub of ice-cream between them. Nami licked the chocolate from her spoon. At least it went well with the wine.

"This is the unhealthiest dinner that I've ever had."

Zoro shoveled an overflowing spoonful into his mouth. "Tastes a hell of a lot better than the alternative."

Nami chose not to respond, and instead re-filled both glasses with wine. Two empty bottles already sat abandoned on the counter.

"I'm joining your workout tomorrow. No one should eat this much ice cream."

"You think you're up for it?"

Nami met his challenging stare. "Of course I am."

Grinning, he took another swig of wine. "We'll see."

"Sanji would throw a fit if you were too hard on me."

He rolled his eyes. "The love cook's already going to give me shit for eating half of his ice cream – what's one more gripe."

"If you agree to help me work off this ice cream – _and_ not be mean about it, I'll tell Sanji that I ate the ice cream myself."

Zoro's spoon scraped the bottom of the decimated tub. "Like he'd believe his precious _Nami-swan_ could put down an entire tub of ice cream by herself."

"Yeah, but he'd be too afraid of offending me to question it."

Zoro shook his head. "The amount of shit he lets you get away with is a crime."

Nami smirked over her glass. "You think you're much better?"

Zoro sputtered over his drink. "I'm not wrapped around your finger – not like the ridiculous cook."

"Are you sure? Not even a little?"

Ignoring her taunts altogether, Zoro reached for another bottle. She wondered if it was the alcohol making his cheeks red. Then again, perhaps he was recounting the ways in which she _did_ indeed have him wrapped around her finger. The piggy-back ride in Alabasta was first to come to her mind.

Chuckling, Nami grabbed the bottle from him, refilling her own glass. After only three bottles of wine, she was already feeling a slight buzz. Which for her, was surprising. Perhaps it was due, in part, to the lack of any substantial meal. Regardless, she took a long sip. It was certainly good wine. Belatedly she realized that she might have to tell Sanji that she had finished the wine herself too. Nami glanced to the steadily accumulating collection of bottles. At this rate, the cook would be concerned.

Pushing the tub aside, she folded her hands across the table. "So – what now?"

Frowning in thought, Zoro scanned the room. His eyes landed upon the playing cards Usopp and Chopper had discarded earlier that afternoon. He shrugged, repeating his earlier suggestion. "Cards?"

Smirking, Nami shook her head. "Zoro, Zoro, Zoro – don't come to play with_ me_ unless you've got something to bet."

Pushing his chair back, Zoro stalked to the cupboards. Reaching for the highest shelf, he pulled down a bottle of clear liquid. Returning, the bottle was set upon the table with a heavy thud.

"Is that-"

"_My_ sake. The good stuff."

Nami's eyes flicked between him and the bottle. She recognized the brand – it wasn't cheap. "Alright. You've got yourself a game."

"Oh no – what are you betting?"

Nami grinned, slipping two fingers into the plunging neckline of the dress. Zoro's eyes followed the motion. When she lifted her hand, she brandished several folded bills between her fingers. "You should know by now, I'm _always_ prepared."

As she spoke, Zoro's gaze slowly traveled back up to the bills. He cleared his throat. "Don't get mad at me when you lose it all."

"As long as you don't throw a fit when I win your precious sake."

Cards in hand, Zoro roughly shuffled the worn deck. Nami opened a new bottle of wine.

* * *

An hour into the game, cards and money were strewn about the table. Zoro's bottle of sake had lost three-fourths of its contents. In betting glasses of the drink, the pungent alcohol had been drunk in equal parts by both players.

Leaning heavily on her elbows, Nami peered at Zoro over her cards.

He glared over his.

"The rest of your sake is mine."

Zoro's eyes flicked down to his hand. With a grimace, he pushed remaining liquid to the center of the table. "I'm calling that bluff."

Spreading her cards flat on the table, Nami's smile stretched wide. "It wasn't a bluff."

Dropping his hand, Zoro groaned.

Taking pity on the swordsman, Nami reached for both glasses. Leaning over the table, she poured the last of the liquor into both. She slid his across the table with a wink. "You did okay."

"Yeah." Grabbing the glass, he took a long drink. "If by okay, you mean winning a tenth of your money – cause I think that's all I've got."

"Hey – that's not bad. I've cleaned guys out worse." Nami reached across the table, collecting the money that was still hers. Though once she had the bills in hand, she found herself struggling to fold it once more into a neat role. Frowning, she leaned over the table, working to fold the crumbled bills.

She was interrupted by Zoro's laughter.

Glaring up, she was met by the swordsman's incredulous stare.

"I can't believe it – you're a little drunk, aren't you?"

Nami leaned back, holding the table for support. There was no way – when was the last time she had been drunk? Blinking, she glanced at Zoro's empty bottle. How strong had that stuff been anyway?

Stuffing the crumpled money back into her dress, Nami sniffed. "If anything I _may_ be a little tipsy. And if I am – it's only because my dinner consisted of nothing but ice-cream!"

"Hey – I ate the same thing as you."

Across the table, Zoro sat, arms folded across one another. The swordsman's eyes were bright and his cheeks were tinged pink. Nami narrowed her eyes. If she didn't know any better, she would say he was in almost the same state as her. Emboldened by the alcohol, Nami's gaze continued down his neck and chest. His white shirt did little to hide his broad shoulders and the muscles of his toned chest.

Nami's eyes snapped back up. What the hell had been in that alcohol?

Pushing herself from the table, she grabbed her glass and made for the door. Fresh air – fresh air was just what she needed. Letting the door swing closed behind her, she closed her eyes, breathing in the evening air. Nami sighed, brushing the hair back from her face. She might be more than a little tipsy – and she completely blamed it on the lack of substance ice-cream afforded.

A warm hand folded over hers. Blinking, she felt the glass pulled from her grasp. Titling his head back, Zoro swallowed its remaining contents. Setting the glass aside, he answered her halfhearted glare with a grin. "I'm just helping you out."

"I didn't need help."

He shrugged. "It's what I do."

Nami's eyes softened. Zoro's intervention during her earlier attack came immediately to mind.

Perhaps it was due to the lively town that sat beyond the docks and the memory of the dancers that spun in the square; the alcohol may have been partially to blame; or maybe, she simply craved contact that would displace the memory of the vile man who had held her against him; but upon the cool deck, beneath the bright stars, Nami reached for Zoro's hand.

"I want to dance."

Zoro stared, a slight frown upon his face. "Why?" He sounded confused, wary as to her motives.

Tugging his hand, Nami tried to pull him further onto the deck. "That's what I wanted to do – on my date. And you said you'd help me make up for it – with whatever this is." She reached for his other hand. "And I want to dance."

"There's no music."

"Music is overrated. Just dance with me."

He still didn't move. Attempting to forcibly pull him to the center of the deck, Nami leaned back – and lost her balance. Before she could fall, an arm wrapped around her waist. Steadying her, Zoro's other hand slid to her side.

He blew out a slow breath. "You really are drunk."

"You are too." Sliding her fingers over his shirt, she wrapped her hands behind his neck. "Just for a minute – then I'll leave you alone."

The hands at her waist stiffened – and then she was pulled forward. Wrapped in the swordsman's arms, he moved, swaying them gently over the deck.

She felt his breath against her ear. "I hope you realize I have no idea what I'm doing. If you wanted a real dance, you should have asked the love cook."

Further emboldened by the lingering alcohol in her system, Nami leaned forward, resting her cheek upon his chest. "No. This is good."

Zoro stiffened but did not pull away.

Lulled by the gentle sways, Nami closed her eyes. Cool ocean wind brushed at her back, tugging at the hem of her dress. Above, the sails fluttered beneath the breeze as metal fastenings clanked idly against one another. Against the ship, the hollow laps of the water kept time with their steps. The distant crash of waves upon the shore was a toneless melody.

Opening her eyes, Nami turned her head up. "Thank you." And she truly meant it. She wasn't sure if dancing in town, to the violin's bouncing rhythm would have even been as nice as this. She wasn't sure if it could compare to the sounds of the sea. Maybe there was more pirate in her than she had originally thought.

In a movement that surprised her, he lifted his hand, skimming his fingers along her neck. Nami stilled beneath the touch. His hand was warm. The swordsman's eyes were veiled.

"I meant to be there sooner."

Unsure of exactly what he was speaking, Nami waited. His hand pulled away. The side of her neck felt at once cool.

Having been exposed to the wind and the fresh air for several long minutes, their sobering was apparent.

"After you left, I decided to follow after you." He shook his head. "It just – didn't settle right with me. I had a bad feeling." He pressed his lips together. His eyes were hard. "But I lost you in the crowd. I was still looking for you when I heard your scream." He looked at her neck, likely re-envisioning the scene he had arrived at. "If I hadn't gotten lost, I could have gotten rid of that asshole from the start."

As she listened to him speak, Nami's hands slid down from around his neck. He had been concerned from the start. Closing her eyes, she replayed the scene – but the memory of her attacker had dimmed. What she remembered clearly was Zoro's voice – and the feeling of profound relief that had accompanied it. From the moment he'd spoken, she'd known on an instinctive level that she was no longer in danger.

Hands upon his chest, she opened her eyes. Acting on an impulse that she couldn't blame entirely on the alcohol, she fisted her hands around the material of his shirt and tugged him towards her. Pushing up onto her toes, she pressed her lips to his.

Surrounded by the sounds of the sea, the kiss was brief. Loosening her hands, she pulled away, dropping back down to the balls of her feet. "Thank you. For coming after me - tonight - everything."

She was unprepared for the arm the arm that tightened around her waist. Pulling her back, he pressed his lips against hers once more. In returning the kiss, his other hand slid up her back. Despite his strength, his hands were carefully gentle as he held her, molding his lips against her own.

Nami opened her eyes when she felt him pull away. Loosening his grip on her waist, he lifted his head. Zoro's lips were still parted. His gaze traced her face. Releasing an uneven breath Nami tried to find something to say, but for the second time that evening, words eluded her.

It was Zoro who broke the silence. His deep voice was low, nearly blending with those distant waves upon the shore. "I know - whatever this is - wasn't a real date, but that still felt like the right way to finish it."

Ducking her head, Nami pushed her forehead against his chest. Pressed against him, she could hear every heavy beat of his heart. "It was perfect."

His chest contracted with a slow exhale.

Nami lifted her head. A distant sound pricked at her ears. Voices. The crew. Nami turned, scanning the docks. They weren't here yet, but they would be soon.

Zoro had reached the same conclusion. "Everyone's coming back."

She nodded. "I should probably get to bed. I don't want them asking about my adventures in town." Reluctantly, she stepped back.

Zoro stepped back as well, his hands dropping away from her sides. Despite the fabric of her dress, her waist felt uncomfortably cool.

Rubbing her hands over her arms, she met his eyes. "I mean it Zoro – thank you." She stepped back towards her door. "And don't worry about Sanji. I'll tell him I ate the ice cream and the wine – he might believe it."

He smiled slightly. "I'm looking forward to seeing that."

Her hand upon the door, she shared his smile. However, stepping into the room, she hesitated. How the events of the past afternoon and evening had left her feeling was in contrast to the simple feeling of friendship and camaraderie that she had typically associated with the swordsman. She was well aware that she had much to think about, the kiss they had shared – and the pounding in her chest that it had induced – was not the least of them. But as she had been prone to do that particular evening, turning in the doorway, Nami acted on one last impulse.

"Zoro!"

Halfway to the crows-nest, Zoro turned.

"I think we should do this again."

Even in the dim light, she could see his lips twitch up. Reaching for the ladder, he nodded, "Just tell me when."

Nami stood in the doorway, watching his steady climb to the nest. After he had disappeared into the elevated room, Nami stood for a moment longer, admiring the night – and playing over the better moments of the evening again in her head. Sighing, she leaned against the doorjamb and stared up at the sky. The stars stretched across the sky, bright and sparkling, their luminous forms seeming to undulate amongst one another. Truly, they weren't unlike the lights and lanterns that had been strung all over the city. But staring up, the fresh air upon her face, Nami had a feeling that the decorative lights would never quite compare to the wondrous sight that spread above the ship at this very moment. Staring up, Nami smiled.

* * *

I hope you liked it! I've actually never written a one shot before - it was a bit of a challenge. Let me know what you think!


End file.
